


Misadventures of Rikko

by SerenityxGarrus



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Original Work, dark fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityxGarrus/pseuds/SerenityxGarrus
Summary: Ever since I got super excited for my bestie MV writing about her book characters, I started to have such weird dreams of the protagonist, Rikko. To the point that her and I are gnomes in my dreams. xD I told her the beginning but I have to scroll our chat to find the beginning of how it all starts xD But this dream was so vivid. It was like actually being there. I was acutely aware of being a Gnome and the world that MV created for her books. So I wrote it. Here is part 1 of 3.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m looking for the Lady of the Lake,” he says as the beer mug touches his lips and he begins to take a sip and then slowly backs his head to drink more.

MV raised an eyebrow in question “why do you want to go there?” 

It took him a moment to finish his beer and place it back down on the counter in front of him. He turns his head and points to the far wall. A poster of a horribly sketched out fiend with a reward lettering in bold letters is what his finger points to.

Chip grimmices, “you sure you’re up to it?”

“You shouldn’t go, Rikko. You have bad luck,” advices MV with her arms crossed, worry etched in her pale face.

For Rikko, it is a bit of a confusion and perturbed feelings mixed that she knew of him. Spoke as if she had known everything about him. And yet he never saw her in his life.

“I think I can handle myself, milady,” he reassures her. Weird. Absolutely weird he thinks.

Chip sighs and points past him. His gaze follows where she is pointing, to the door. 

“It is said you should follow the mist. It will take you where you want to go…” she slams her small hands on the counter, “but you must be careful, Rikko!” 

Rikko only nods once and gets up from his chair and makes sure everything he needs is tight to him. He was after all, going to venture back into the forest, he just knew so well to navigate.

As the rain subsides, he feels he isn’t alone. The birds were dreadfully quiet. He continues anyway until he does see a mist different than what he has been navigating. He examines the dirt as he bends to touch it. Soft, cold and overly wet. But as he slowly looked at the horizon he noticed there were firm footprints of boots within the dirt. He grunts. He needs to hurry if he is to claim the reward. 

But, as luck would have it, which he didn’t have any because fortune was just that cruel, someone did beat him to his target.

“Well… shit…”he curses softly, removing his hood from his head and looking at the corpse in front of him by the lake. He checks the dreadful being. Throat cut to the point of her head almost coming completely off. 

“Careful,” comes a soft airy voice full of humor. “If you kiss her, she will awake again.” 

He drops the corpse quickly and looks at the incoming shadow through the mist and it reveals to be a very small petite woman.

“You shouldn’t be here, lad.” 

“Well neither should ye,” he raises an eyebrow. Telling him where he should or shouldn’t be pft. The audacity. 

She smiles, “is it odd for a small lady to come and make sure people are safe?” She goes to inspect the corpse. 

“No,” he thinks better of it, “not exactly…” 

“Was this your claim?” she asked as she took the head off completely, put it in a brown straw bag and pulled the strings. Her face contorted into disgust.

“It would have been. Ye beat me to it,” he looks to side in disappointment.

“Wanna split the reward?” she raises the bag over her shoulder and with it she turns part way to look at him.

“Why would ye split the reward with a complete stranger?” 

She only smiles at him, “less reason for bandits to want to kill me don’t you think? Do me the favor and get half. You came all the way out here, it’s the least I can do for taking your claim.” 

He thinks it over, “how about I get more than half then? I did come all the way out here and wasn’t told someone else was taking the claim…” 

She begins to walk in the direction of where the lone tavern was.

She shrugs, “that’s fine by me. I don’t mind. If you feel like you deserve more, go for it. But leave something for me to give back to the people.”

Rikko pauses and tilts his head to the side in earnest curiosity. “It’s not for ye to keep?” he asks as he catches up to her again. 

She shakes her head, “I don’t need it. But the people do.”

They reach the tavern and she opens the door with a slam, alerting everyone to her presence. She walks through the door, Rikko slowly walking behind her and watches as she places the bag that contained the head on the counter. Chip wasn’t happy about that. 

“Get that disgusting thing off of my counter,” she huffs in displeasure.

“Sorry, Chip, I just came to drop this off and claim the reward,” she says in apology as she dusts her hands off. “MV could you get the owner?” 

MV the gnome nods and walks into the back and shortly comes with the owner of the tavern. 

“I got the head of the Lady of the Lake,” she proclaims with hands on her hips.

The owner of the tavern opens up the bag and gags as he pulls away and closes the bag quickly. “What a dreadful thing,” he waves away the bad smell from his nose. “Here,” he digs into his makeshift apron and places a medium size bag in front of her, ringing coins inside.

She happily takes the bag and does a curtsy, “thank you kind sir. And with that, the debt is paid. My friends can come with me, yes?” her voice dripping of sweetness.

The tavern owner sighs in resignation, “yes. They are free to go.” 

“Yes!” shouts Chip in excitement and leaves the bar as does MV, a smile on her face as she’s happy no longer helping Chip tend to the bar and can go on another adventure. 

“Here,” she says as she turns around and presents Rikko with the bag. “I took what I thought was fair. You take the rest.” 

“Thank ye…” he says with he shakes his head. “I was only joking before. I didn’t do anything. Ye should keep it.” He almost regretted saying that as her smile fell. Almost.

She sighs “why cant men just say what they mean,” she grabs his hand and places the bag on his palm. “Just take it alright. A gift. You wouldn’t turn down a gift from a lady would you?”

He looks down and smiles shaking his head, “no. I suppose not.” 

And she smiles again. That smile that says thank you.

“Good! Then I’m off! See ya around!” she half salutes him and walks out of the bar. But not before hearing her name from the Gnome known as Chip. 

“Vivianna…” he whispers. What an odd character, he thinks and his eyes gaze back at the bag full of coins. “Guess i’ll order wine,” he says, nodding his head up and down in acceptance that wine is what he will have for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 of the last post. Breaking it down so it’s not all at once!

It wasn’t the next town. Or even the third one. It was in a grand city where he decided to replenish his supplies and get more coins. This was, afterall, his livelihood.

He sees his lady companion who has been traveling with him for a time now, going past him and to a stall market, looking at things. He walks further into the city, looking around for all things that require a reward. And he sees a few posters scattered around the walls about a fiend within the city. In the poorest of places no less. And so that’s where he goes.

Down some stairs, navigating the maze that was the alleyways until he finally feels the air. Still and very stiff. And he carefully keeps to the crumbling cement walls as he feels something off in the air. He takes out one of his scimitars, ready to strike when a noise down a dark tunnel attracts his attention.

He stares it down as he gets closer and closer to the dark tunnel and out pops a shadow of a head. He can see intense eyes stare back at him. He gets ready to run to strike it but is taken aback by the soft airy voice. 

“It’s you. From that tavern.” 

And she reveals herself walking into the sunlight. And he sees that it was her. The small petite woman from towns prior in that dingy tavern. 

“What are you doing here?” they both ask at the same time.

She laughs. He didn’t quite see the humor in it at this moment. 

“I could have killed ye.” 

“Keyword,” she points with her slender finger, “could have. But didn’t! I thank you for that.”

“What are ye doing here? Don’t tell me—” 

She nods, “i’m here to get the claim plastered all over the walls entering the city.” She tilts her head up to look at him. A leg going back to really take him in.

“You’re tall.” Stating the obvious.

Rikko raises an eyebrow, “and ye short.” 

She giggles, “yes i’m stating the obvious. I didn’t really get to see you the last time.” 

And Rikko actually really looks now. Short thing. Waist long placated curly brown hair. Deep dark green eyes and olive skin.

“Want to team up to get a fair share of the claim?” she keeps her smile as she approaches him. 

“I can handle myself. Ye should go.” He follows her, his gaze keeping himself guarded. It could be a trap. This didn’t feel like a coincidence. Rarely did he meet the same people again.

“It’s not a trap.”

_How did she know?_

She turns her body to look at him over her shoulder. “If it was a trap you would be dead. I wouldn’t do all of this banter. Now come. Let’s get this damn thing terrorizing the poor.” Her voice is no longer airy. It’s severe. Determined.

Rikko nods. Despite his thoughts telling him to turn around. But he really needed the coin as well. And it was in that moment of silent agreement that a growl was heard. The sound of metal unsheathing from somewhere was all too familiar to his ears. Staring death right back as the fiend came at them from atop of one of the openings. And he dances again to the tune of death. But this time he shares this song with the petite woman. She dodges as does he. It wasn’t until they just needed an extra push that he remembered what she did.

“You’re a mage?” he asks after the fiend was basically charred to oblivion. 

“Yep,” she nods and checks the singe being. Barely recognizable. “You too huh?” 

“Yeah…” he too bends in front of her to take a look at the blackened thing.

“You really do ask for trouble, don’t you Rikko?” a voice said next to him and he looked as she shook her head in great disapproval.

“MV was it?” he asked to make sure he got her name right.

“Yes, her name is MV. Short for Missy Venom. Im Chip!” came in Chip’s voice from behind her. Both ready to help Vivianna should she have came into harm.

“Nice to meet you both,” and he stares at MV for the longest time. Uncertain why he feels a great fond towards her.

“Let’s get this to get claimed and let me buy you dinner to celebrate,” Vivianna takes the focus back. She doesn’t even ask. It’s a demand. 

“YES! I am STARVING!” Chip voiced loudly, touching her stomach with a huge grin.

“Oh yes. It’s almost time for dinner,” MV nods with approval and smiles at her best friend Chip for how cheerful she always is.

“Well, I can’t refuse an invitation from a lady.” Rikko nods once in acceptance looking back at her.

“You don’t seem like the sort that does,” she winks at him and with a lasso ties the discolored fiend and begins the process of dragging it.

“Allow me,” he offers his hand for the rope to carry it for her. 

“Oh, a gentleman huh?” she gives him the rope and places her hands behind her and both smile at each other, walking to get the claim with Chip and MV following behind them, ever vigilant.

***

It was the lively way the tavern was that made him smile numbly. Or maybe it was a mix of the wine with a lovely young girl. Or a combination of them all. But he enjoyed the noise tonight. Her laughter was in his ear very candied as she was told funny stories with jokes added into them. 

“Oh, these people. They have so much to offer and others look down upon them…” she says she sits back in her chair, taking a long pull of her wine bottle. She puts it on the table with a gentle slam and looks at Rikko. “And you?” she asks with a pointed gesture of her chin at him, “just passing through?” 

He nods slowly, “just passing through.” 

“Well that’s lovely. You get to see a lot I bet!” She stares but searches. Searches into his gaze.

“Nothing pleasant I assure ye,” he shakes his head as if swatting away such thoughts. 

“Nothing pleasant? What about right now? Isn’t anything in here pleasant?” her eyes roam around the room looking at how he could say such a thing when there was so much goodness happening around them.

“I do see one pleasant thing…” he deepens his voice as does his gaze at her. 

“Oh?” she was intrigued now, leaning closer. “And what’s that?” she places her elbow on the table, fisted fingers under her chin to stare at him, giving him her own intense stare.

He takes her free hand and holds it, looking it over. It was small in his palm. He could envelop it completely. He caresses her knuckles and looks at her again. She smiles seductively. 

“I see,” she says alluringly. 

And she gets up, tugging him to follow, and he does. Oh does he follow her, holding her hand firm in his, as she guides him past the tables, up the stairs and into a dark room with only the moonlight filtering. Or at least that’s what he would remember. Because as soon as the door closed shut, they were on each other. Clothes taken off haphazardly thrown on the floor, laying the path that lead to her whispers of encouragement. To the mewls and sighs and his name softly told to him. Selfishly told to him. The night felt long, like the scratches she left behind on his back and shoulders. The cold dug it’s embrace around him like her nails into his hips. The soft alluring throbbing in the back of his head where her fingers found ways to pull his hair. His lips tingling from her wanting to devour him entirely with her teeth. She was aggressive and he enjoyed that more than he should. She didn’t want to submit, wouldn’t submit, and he found himself immersed into this game. Of cat and mouse under the sheets. 

As he closed his eyes, hearing her whisper his name in gratitude, he did wonder, who was the cat and who was the mouse in this game. A thought he took into his dreams that welcomed him in the morning as he willed his eyes to open. With a sigh he sat up. Sea green eyes looking around the small room with the bright sun filtering through the stained dirty blue curtain, for the curly haired beauty to thank for last night. But to his disillusion, she wasn’t around. Only a note on the pillow where he had hoped to greet her from, did he pick up and read it. 

_Thanks for last night, sweet talker. See you around._

His eyes re-read the sentence over and over until it was engraved in his memory. Along with the pink lipstick that made the entire note quite lovely to him. Lovely enough to keep. He got up from the bed, tossing the sheets off and got ready, leaving the tavern and meeting up with his lady companion as she waited for him at the gates with some goods that would be good company down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is Part 3, the last of my crazy dreams.

Towns became a bit of a blur. Green eyes kept popping up in his head. What kind of trouble was she now getting into? And he wasn’t even a part of it. Kind of a let down he felt. But why was she in his mind anyway? He only met her twice. Twice. It was silly how often she invaded his thoughts. Perhaps it was the lingering feeling of what she left behind from weeks ago in that room that had him sigh at the stars wishing for something. For what though, he wasn’t sure. And that uncertainty guided him to the port where he was to take a ship. Where his heart pounded excitedly. He walked quick strides to see the water and he saw the vastness in the horizon. Where the sky meets the sea. His sea green eyes took it all in. The salty air, the smell of uncharted territory.

And it was in this moment that he breathed easily. Easily enough to hear his companions call to him. Ready to make a plan for what was next. And then he remembered he left to go gather supplies. 

***

Tired feet dragged him to the nearest tavern that evening where his bewildered mind was greeted by a show of strength. But not of men. But of a small thing. He at this point, felt it was more than coincidence.

“YOU CHEATED!” Snarled the burly man as he raised from his chair in a fit, making the chair slam hard on the wooden floor. 

“I did not. I have no way to cheat,” she pouts, innocence dripping from her mouth.

“YOU BITCH, I KNOW YOU CHEATED! TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE” and so was the room silenced as she was quick to grab his hand that was ready to connect with her and slam it on the table, knife embedded between his knuckles. Impaled on the wooden surface.

Those playing with her scooted their chair away from the table and cautiously took a step back. The scream the burly man let out was one he would never forget. Or how she placed a hand on her hip, leaned towards the table, hand still holding her knife and her rose pink lips closely touching the man’s ear, whispering something that made him nod quickly while loudly sobbing. 

“TAKE IT ALL! TAKE IT ALL!” 

“Awww, you’re such a sweetheart,” she says with a pat to his back and takes the knife out letting the burly man go with a loud cry running towards Rikko. He moves out of the way as quickly as the man comes and turns his focus on her again. 

She’s humming a tune as she picks up the coins from the floor and into the bag.

“Need help?” he offers as he kneels to help her pick up the coins. 

She pauses and both slowly look at each other. Holding a gaze of bewilderment. 

“You again? My, I would think you’re following me now!” she laughs.

“I was going to say the same about ye!” He doesn’t know if he should find this funny or creepy.

“Well, I came here first. I have been here since last night,” she says with a look of unquestionable doubt. 

“I just got here. Well this morning,” he clarifies as he picks up the last coin and puts it in her small brown leather bag.

They both get up and she smiles, happy to see him. “Thank you for helping me. Unfortunately, today I can’t share this,” she says with a look that says he hopes he understands. 

He just shakes his head, “i’m okay, milady. No need to share what you’ve won.” 

“Thank you,” she does a semi curtsy to him and goes to where the bartender is eyeing everyone around. “Is this enough? To help you and those around?” she asks softly, concerned in her voice and Rikko is close enough to hear it. 

The bartender nods “more than enough. Thank you lassie. This… this is a blessing,” he bows his head in gratitude to her. “I was worried for ye but you handled that like a champ ha!” he slaps the counter and lets out a boisterous laugh.

She giggles, “I can handle myself. But I am glad that it will go to good use. Take good care and if anyone gives you trouble, let my friends know. They will come to me and i’ll deal with it,” she nods in reassurance. 

“Thank ye lassie,” he says again and goes to the back of the tavern with the leather bag full of coins from her gamble. 

As she turns around they stare for a brief blink and she walks past him keeping his gaze on her until he no longer can. His feet moving to follow. 

“Why?” he asks of her outside the tavern. The sunsetting kissing the sky of purple and orange hues. 

“Why what?” she asks as she turns around and looks back at him.

“Why do that?” he wasn’t quite sure why, but it was oddly strange. She gave and gave and didn’t seem to care if she got something in return or not.

She shrugs, “I care.” 

Two words. It was simple. _I care._

“It has to be more than that…” 

She shakes her head, smile faded, “no. It is _exactly_ that. I care. I help. I have this compulsion to help the weak, the poor, the unprivileged. It’s my duty,” she says it so easily and camly as if it was the most natural thing anyone would do. But it wasn’t what anyone would do. Not without something in return. 

Speaking of returning, “ye left.” he says a bit indignant. 

She laughs incredulously, “is that a reproach?” 

“Maybe,” he shrugs, crossing his arms. 

“Come now, did you want me to coddle you and tell you flatteries until morning?” she crosses her arms and cocks her hip to the side.

“That would have been nice,” he keeps the game. The game only she can play with him.

“Well if you want that, I would suggest looking for a wife. Unfortunately, i’m not wife material,” she shakes her head with laughter and turns around, ready to continue walking.

And he follows. He isn’t done. “Not wife material? But ye gives and gives so much of yourself? I would say that is similar to how a mother would care for her babes.”

And she pauses, doesn’t look at him. 

“True,” she nods once. “However, I am not ready to give all of myself to someone. Devote everything to someone.” She sighs, “love is ultimately selfish. It demands that one be devoted to a single person, who may fully occupy one’s mind and heart, to the exclusion of all else.” She looked at him finally. “Or perhaps that person hasn’t appeared,” she shrugs indifferent to the topic. 

“Perhaps he has,” he smirks mischievously. 

She laughs unsure where that came from, “and pray tell, where is he?”

“Ye must be blind. I was talking about myself of course,” and he grins. 

Oh his devilish grin. That makes her heart skip a beat. She laughs deep and heartily.

“You are funny, Sweet Talker.”

His ears grow warm at the nickname she left behind in the note.

“Are you staying for the night?” she asks after a moment of silence between them.

“Yes. I am. On the ‘morrow I leave on boat!” he was so excited. It was hard not to be. He was going to traverse the sea.

“Oh that sounds exciting indeed!” She claps once and looks at him. “Want to come over for dinner?” it wasn’t a demand this time but a lovely invitation that he couldn’t and wouldn’t refuse.

“I would like that..” he nods once. 

She approaches him and places a small parchment on his hand and whispers, “don’t keep me waiting…” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it milady,” he whispers back as she pulls away before he could have a chance to hold her still. He watches as she walks backwards. Winked at him as she pulls the corner of her bottom lip into her teeth and disappears into the alley. Oh she has been waiting as much as he has it seems. Was that what was missing this time… the want for her specifically? Or just to get laid. Who knew. But he was going to enjoy it. He knew sea life was gonna be for a while.

***

And that’s what he had in his mind until he reached her door and knocked once, twice. He exhaled a breath as the door opened and she appeared by the door wearing a silk green robe. She opened the door wider for him to come in and he did. Looking around as she closed the door behind him. White curtains softly billowing into the cold cement made room. He put his stuff down and looked at the small table with two plates of food and wine cups. 

His eyes then drank in the scenery of the ocean past the billowing curtains. He sat at the sill of a window closest to the bed, looking at how the moon, high above the water shimmered in the sea. She had an amazing view. As was she an amazing view too, when she approached him with a brown wine cup. But he wasn’t thirsty. He instead put it by him and grabbed hers as well and put it beside his wine cup and grabbed her wrist, standing to full height. She followed his every move as he stood to full height. And his deft fingers just pulled on the bow that she neatly had tucked at the side. And the robe pooled at their feet as she pulled it off of her shoulders and off of her body while keeping his gaze.

His finger slowly and ever so gently tracing her collarbone and up to her face, to tenderly hold it, watching as she waited. And waited. A welcomed, mutual silence she enjoyed as it was her turn to undress him, taking off each piece of attire he had on. And he allowed her as she glided her fingers across every scar he had ever received. Engraved stories that he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt her soft lips pepper each one in her path to undress him.

He didn’t say anything and neither did she as they stared at each other, both coming closer and closer until they locked lips. Intense and hard was the kiss. Fingers into her thick curls pulling to gain access to her neck as he held her firmly close to him and guided her to her bed. And it started all over again. The cat and mouse game. She vigorously let him know through every bite, through every scratch, through every pull of his hair that this was her domain. And she wouldn’t relinquish it to him. And oh the challenge, it was so inviting. That’s why he enjoyed it more than he should. Because he demanded the same. 

In the promise of the night. Through her sighs, through his name, he could hear an underlying wish from her… Don’t forget me… But how would he forget such a beautiful creature?… He couldn’t. He never would. Someone to match his fire, to be equally consumed?… How could he forget her… That was rare to find in such an accursed world… so he granted her wish as he kissed her hard making them both dizzy. 

***

His heart pounding roughly seeking tranquility while he closed his eyes to the sound of her breathing next to him, holding her tight. This time, he was sure to say a proper thank you in the morning. 

Only to wake up hours later and she wasn’t there. Again.

“I’m here,” she says as he looks at the empty place beside him.

She placed her teacup down as a piece of parchment she seemed to be staring at.

“Ye actually stayed…” he says with relief in his voice.

“I didn’t want you to complain,” she smiles playfully.

He huffs and lets out a deep chuckle as he sits up.

“How long have you’ve been up and ready?” he asks, trying to get his eyes used to the daytime sun. 

“Since before sunrise,” she takes her teacup and sips her tea, letting out a content sigh. “You should get ready, the boat probably leaves soon!” she says with excitement. 

“You’re right!” and he gets out of bed, getting ready as she finishes whatever was on the parchment. 

***

“Ready?” she asks of him as they both look around the room to make sure nothing of theirs is forgotten.

He nods with a gentle smile, “yes. Ye?” 

She nods too and he opens the door, letting her pass through first. She thanks him and he closes the door behind him as he follows her out.

“This is for you,” she shows him what seemed to be the parchment she was engrossed in as he was getting ready. 

He takes it from her slender fingers and opens it. It’s a charcoal sketch of him sleeping peacefully away. 

“Some would find this creepy ye know,” he smiles at her in humor. 

“Good thing you don’t find it creepy then,” she giggles. 

“Thank ye. It’s a really nice sketch of me sleeping.” He says very intrigued by all the details in the sketch. 

“It’s not just you sleeping. It’s how you were sleeping. Looks like you need to be reminded that you can be at peace…” she speaks ever so softly as if talking to a fragile being for saying such a thing.

And she is right. He looks so at peace. A vast difference from his everyday life where he cannot sleep in peace. He’s tormented every night. But not here. Here, in her arms, he was… at peace… 

He closes the parchment as she gently tugs for him to bend and he does, for her soft rose petal lips to kiss his cheek. When she pulls away she looks at him with a bright soft smile, “stay safe out there Rikko.” 

And she turns to walk down the stairs but he stops her. He grabs her wrist quickly and pulls her to him. She stares at his lips as does he and he does the unspoken action, for their lips to meet in a soft kiss. When he does let her go, she sees her cheeks turn pink. She blushes so beautifully too. She bows her head only a little to hide the blushing. 

“See you around, Sweet Talker…” and this time he lets her go as she walks away. 

He follows a few seconds later and where the bright sunlight caught her appearance at the door, she stopped and looked back to him over her shoulder, finger on her lips as if to still have the feeling of his on hers and she smiles at him, walking through the bright light outside one that he follows her through right after, but she is nowhere to be found. Gone. Like a ghost. No trace of her anywhere he looks. 

“Rikko!” calls one of his companions. And he turns to see a wave from the beautiful silver haired lady. Where his feet take him to meet up with.

***

He wasn’t sure what he was staring at the city for as the last shout to roll up the anchor and set sail words rang in his ears. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to see or was waiting to see. But in the moment that he was about to set his eyes on the horizon, there he saw a wave of an arm at the port, far away. He strode quickly to the other side of the bridge and narrowed his eyes to see if that was who was waving and indeed. It was. She was waving at him. So he waved back. And she waved two arms instead. Acknowledging that she saw him too. 

It was bittersweet really to see him gone. It was always bittersweet.

“I’m sorry…” softly apologized MV.

“For what?” asked Vivianna, both still transfixed in the horizon.

“For this…” MV sighed sadly. But it was something she knew. For Fate was a cruel mistress to all things.

“Should we go Vivianna?” asked Chip the gnome beside her as they both watched the boat become smaller and smaller towards the open sea.

“Yes,” she affirmed. “Gods protect you, Rikko…” she whispered.

“Come on Vivianna,” tugged MV for her to tear her gaze at the journey that Vivianna couldn’t follow. This is how far she could go. The rest, they knew, it wasn’t for her to intervene. The rest was destiny. His destiny. One, she didn’t belong to and one she shed a tear for as she walked away from a cruel fate of heartbreak and longing, for something or someone, that wasn’t for her to call hers. Again…


End file.
